These Four Walls
by captainstark
Summary: If it's for the best, you have to release the person you love the most for the better. -Niley/Miam- M for language.


_**These Four Walls...**_

**One day, it was all perfect...**

Nick smiled as he pulled Miley in and kissed her deeply then mumbled softly against her lips, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." the brunette giggled. "How much do you love me, Nicky?"

"So much that words and numbers just can't describe it." he grinned cheekily and started to tickle Miley.

"Nick, stop it!" Miley yelped out breathless. "Get off me, you crazy, afro!" she pushed Nick off and laughed.

**Until he had a lot of wants from her...**

It was their 3rd year anniversary. "Happy anniversary, honey." Nick hugged Miley tightly then kissed her. They were cuddling in Miley's house while her parents were out. They were alone in the silent house. "What do you want to do?"

"Watch TV?" Miley suggested as Nick kept kissing her hand then went upper and higher. He finally reached the crook of her neck and sucked on it gently. "Nick..." she groaned.

"That sounds boring. Let's do something fun instead." he murmured and smiled against her bare skin.

"No, Nick. You know I don't want that." Miley immediately got up and headed for the kitchen, leaving Nick dissapointed and alone.

**But at last, she finally agreed...**

Nick was pushing in Miley as she moaned and grunted once in a while. The couple was obviously enjoying themselves. They continued and continued until the two was too exhausted to go any further.

**That decision had ruined everything...**

Miley met up with Nick in his house while his parents were going on vacation and his brothers were out on dates. "Miley, c'mon let's go do what I wanna do for once. I'm so bored here watching 'The Notebook'." he grumbled.

"Nick, mind your attitude. And The Notebook is such a touching movie." she kept her eyes glued to the screen as she replied to her boyfriend.

"C'mon Mi! Let's just go!" he burst out, startling Miley.

"Nick, what is up with you lately? Since I did sex with you, now all you want is that. Just stop it, okay!" Miley shot back, angry. She was sick of Nick's mood swings, he was sometimes sweet and would surprise her with flowers and love chocolates, but he can also be so frustrating. He could be asking for sex and groan and grumble every time.

"Let's just do it okay! I'm so bored of this!" he screamed out into the open air, his deep voice echoed through the big room.

"Whatever. Fix your attitude before seeing me again, Nick." Miley rolled her eyes before grasping onto her bag then left the household and went back to her own.

**He wouldn't give up and kept trying to get her even more...**

Nick pushed through the doors and yanked Miley into his room by her hair. She yelped out in pain and started to cry, "Let go, Nick! This really hurts!"

"Shut up, bitch! Don't tell me what to do." he snapped at her face then threw her onto the soft bed. He started to strip off her clothes harshly, tearing them off her slim body. Nick kissed her roughly and violently making Miley cry even more. He slapped her face hard, "I told you to shut up!"

Miley was terribly in tragedy. Her boyfriend was now officially a monster, he was not the same sweet, kind guy she used to know.

**It went on for months, until she finally stood up for herself...**

The masculine was slapping her and hitting her hard as she kept tearing up in every second. "Dammit, Nick! Stop!" she brought out all of her strenght to get her off him. "We are so fucking through! I am done dealing with you. I really thought you could change, but I lost that faith." she wore her clothes again and left him there, staring into deep space.

There she goes, the love of his life, his oxygen, his everything. She went out that door and he's pretty sure she won't be coming back. He wasn't drunk, he was never drunk, he was always sober. And he knew right then, he had just ruined everything in his life and nothing was ever going to be the same.

**A few years past, she finally moved on and had a brighter future...**

Miley was walking through the halls of her university. She was going to major in fashion designing. After breaking up with that jerk, she was finally able to focus on her future. Though, she was more cautious, she went on a few dates with a few guys, but none of them was for her.

She was giggling with her two best friends, Demi and Selena. When Demi stated, "Oh, look, Liam, over there, he's a senior and he is checking you out, girl!"

Miley laughed her genuine laugh, "No, he isn't. Let's just keep going." they continued to talk and whisper when they got stopped in their tracks by a tall built up body.

"Hello there, ladies." a blonde guy greeted smoothly.

"H-Hey Liam." Selena stammered out as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers flirtatiously. She had a crush on him but still had a bigger crush on her best friend since childhood, David.

"So, um, you're Miley right?" he asked, ignoring Selena's comment, leaving her pouting. Miley nodded shyly. "How bout going on a date with me?"

"Uh, sorry, but I don't know you, so I really can't." she bit on her bottom lip to keep her from breaking into a smile.

Liam straightened up his mascular body, "You're not going to make me beg are you?"

"Of course not. That's why I said it once. Sorry." she giggled.

Suddenly, he dropped down onto the floor and on one knee. He held his hands up towards Miley and said in a quiet tone, "I'm going to ask this one more time." then he asked out loud that everyone there could here, "Miley, will you please go on a date with me?"

People who were walking, started to stop and stare. The attention was now fully on the two. "Please?" he asked once more with a cheeky grin.

Miley thought for a moment before a smile spread across her features, "Certainly. I mean, why not?" the crowd erupted into cheers as Liam kidnapped her away from the sea of people, holding her hand and walked towards their next class.

**Soon all her worries began to dissapear and her true trust came back...**

After two years of dating, they were walking down the beach. Miley had just graduated and was starting a new clothing line soon. Liam has been supportive towards her over everything. Her parents had approved of their relationship a year ago and they stand strong. Even if there are fights, they'll always solve it for they understand each other. Just then, Liam stopped in his steps, causing Miley to do the same.

Then he dropped down on one knee, just like in college, 2 years ago. "Miley Ray, I have known you for two years. When I met you at that college. And now you are my beautiful long lasting girlfriend." Miley shook her head to hide the tears, this couldn't be happening. "You have been the best girlfriend and you've gotten me into a healthy relationship with you."

"Liam, I-" but he instantly cut her off.

"Will you marry me? Please?" he added the last word as a tease. He pulled out a navy blue leather box from his shirt pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful sparkling rock on a ring.

Miley shook her head.

Liam's expression dropped into a sad look. "No? Well then, I should-"

The brunette girl jumped and hugged the man she loved, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

**All her troubles were finally gone when she walked down the aisle...**

**Sometimes in life, letting go of the thing you love the most, must be the best way to say goodbye...**

**If it's for the best, you have to release the person that is closest to you for a better future...**

**-The End-**

_AAAAH whaddya guys think of this one-shot? I got this idea from originaldisneylove's video of 'These Four Walls'. She had a short video but yet meaningful. I had to do this story because I was bored and I loved the plot. Please read and review. Anything is appreciated ;)_


End file.
